Undertale: Shattered Soul
by Ringmaster Frona
Summary: Hello. This is my first Undertale fanfic, and boy do I like it so far! A girl falls, fights to free the monsters, but in the end, she's unremembered by all but one. (Or two. Hahaha.) Can ya guess who? There will be a LOT of different dialogue, and the protagonist of this story actually speaks. (Rated T just to be sure; there will be a lotta language.)
1. Chapter 1

**[Author's Note: This is actually one of my first fan-fictions written; I mostly write original stories. Please bear with me, get ready for major stupidity. Just a little heads-up. Also, this is my own AU - this human came before Frisk in an attempt to free monsters, but failed. Her soul was shattered, then Frisk came and she was unable to restart.]**

As far as you knew, you were okay. You were sore and tired, yes, but othrwise fine. You opened your eyes and looked around. A small whimper escaped your mouth as you pushed yourself up. These golden flowers below you most have broken your fall, you conclude. Getting up and steadying yourself took longer than it should, but that was fine with you. As long as you were mobile. You took a deep breath and walked stiffly towards the nearest door. It was dark; there was dim and dull evening light shining around the flowerbed, and there was dust floating around. You shivered as you walked through. Something just didn't seem right.

You fixed the beanie on your head, wondering how it stayed on, as you entered. There was a peculiar flower-shaped abomination in the center of the room smiling at you. It looked nice enough, you'd think as you stepped cautiously towards it.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower." What an original name, huh?

A scowl crossed your face. "If you were a flower, you'd not be talking, right?" Th question came without thought. You were down a hole; presumably from falling a treacherous height, and you were obviously seeing thing, you thought.

"Well, this is the world of monsters! Everything you're seeing is perfectly real." The flower gave you a vacant smile. You gave it a patient frown. "So, why am I thrown into this?"

"Oh, don't be silly! You're a human. Humans are culmsy and fall down and die. You're not unlike them." The frown became a sneer. "Oh, come on. Isn't this place full of, like, magic and stuff?" You said, leering at the flower. It's grin was larger, but more menacing than it had been. A shiver ran down your spine.

"Well, that's true. But, golly, you must be so _confused_ being down here. I'll just have to teach you to ropes!" The flower's grin was wide and evil looking. You shuddered, though before long, the room flashed and there was a simple, creamy heart in front of you. You facepalmed, thinking you were probably in some sort of fall-induced coma and dreaming, but you knew it was real. You just didn't want to believe it.

"See that heart?" You nodded shakily. The flower loomed above you, grinning madly. "That is your SOUL. That's the very culmination of your being!" You shivered again, looking for a way to flee. You could not.

The flower was monologueing. You didn't listen. You dodged the bullets ('friendliness pellets', he called them) that he sent, and he got angier and angrier. You were encased in a circle of the bullets. You couldn't handle it. Being down here... It messed with your head; you wanted all of this to stop and to get some answers.

So, of course, being the little girl you were, you closed your eyes and screeched for help.

* * *

You awoke in a small, comfortable bed in a quaint orange room. There were toys to your left and empty space to your right. You dragged yourself up and smelled something sweet from beyond the door. There was no clock, so you couldn't tell what time it was, and your watch had broken from the fall when you last saw it. It seemed your rescuer had made note and tossed it away. This filled you with a.. light, keep-moving-forward type feeling. You just assumed that that meant you were determined to find said rescuer. You swung yourself out of the bed, exiting the cute little room. In front of you was now a creamy hallway. You continued until you got to what seemed like a living room, and heard light singing.

You quietly coughed, cursing yourself. You wanted to remain quiet, but it was a surprise either way.

"Oh! You are awake!" The melodic voice says, seeming startled. It was a woman's, but, for all you knew she was peobably a monster as well. "I'm glad you are okay, my child." 'My child' ? Did you have to live here now? Well, whatever, you figured. It was probably for the best.

The woman exited what seemed to be the kitchen - her appearance made you think immediately 'she's like my goat-mom!' You shoved the thought away with a chuckle. "Hello." You said softly, your weak voice baeely heard against the crackling of the fire a bit away from you. The lady smiled. "Hello, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS. I had found you, hurt, in the chamber. Are you alright?" You nod, and her face is beaming. "That is good."

You give the lady a patient smile. Telling her your name seemed like a hassle. You said it in a quiet squeak. "M'valery.." would exit your mouth as you looked up at her. You were very small for your age, only about four feet, and she towered over you - but not in a superimposing way. Just a gentle, I'm-taller-but-who-gives-a-crap feel came with it. She crouches downto your level and removes your beanie. You flinch, cringing. All she does is lightly tousle your small mop. "Do not be afraid, my child. I will not hurt you," she says softly, getting back up. "Now, go wait in the chair, alright? I have a surprise." it had turned into energy like magic things do.

A bit later, you awoke to the soft sound of crackling coals and the sweet scent of butterscotch and cinnamon. Therewas a slice on a small stool next to you, and a blanket had been placed over the chair you fell asleep in. You did not feel well.

You picked up the little plate and took a small bite. It seemed to poof away once you swallowed it - there was a small, soft shock in the roof of your throat, but things down here were magic, so you just figured it turned into energy. You finished the slice and felt yourself recover. You headed drowsily into the bedroom you had come from, falling asleep once your head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N - ooooh, feels. also - dang, a review and a follower, AND like 12 views... Holy sh!t, this is like,,,, wow]**

Inky blackness, then a green rid around you both. Toriel stood, sternly, at the front. "Prove to me that your are strong enough to survive. Then, I will let you free." She would say, challenging you. You shook your head.

"I don't want to fight!" Would tumble from your quivering lips; you were on the verge of tears. "Please, I just.." You stutteredd, a soft sob escaping you as you chose to **SPARE** her. She would not respond, instead shooting fireballs at you.

"P..please.. "

The attacks kept coming. You did not flee. Your DETERMINATION coursed through your veins. You kept sparing her, until the point at which she just... couldn't attack you.

"Why are you making this so difficult?"

You were taken aback. You could not flee, but you couldn't think of conversation topics.. You kept sparing. Eventually, she said:

"My loneliness, my fears, my expectations.."

"For you, my child, I will put them aside."

...

The battle ended.

* * *

"Once you leave…"

"… Do not come back."

You gasped - no! She couldn't have just said that! Toriel was there to protect y-

.. a hug?

Before you even knew it, she had wrapped you in a hug. You didn't want to let go.

She whispered softly into your ear.

"Goodbye, my child..."

"Valery."

* * *

She.. used your name. You had thought she'd forgotten, or didn't care. Your eyes widened as she left, turning to look at you sorrowfully. You started to cry, settling onto your knees in the magenta halls. You stayed there, wallowing in your mistakes for about half an hour before recuperating. You checked the house, but she was not there. The pie's size intimidated you too much for you to eat it. You didn't even think about knives; you didn't want to hurt people. Soon after, you were walking down the ombré-like hallway, until..

.. Flowey?

No, no, no, no! Not that asshat! You couldn't stand the way he betrayed you, but.. You couldn't bring yourself to hurt him. He just seemed too important.

"So you were able to play by your own rules, eh? You spared the life of a _single person_."

You frowned, stomping past him. He yelled after you. "But you know that in this world, it's **kill** or _**be** _**killed**!" Then, demonic laughter. You covered your ears, using all of your remaining strength to push open the large, ornate stone doors.

...

It was snowy. You were in a huge, cavernous tundra. There were even pines. You turned to a large poff of snow on your left, inspecting it in case there was something inside.

* ...?!

* There's a camera hidden in the bushes!

A small, black box hovered in front of you with this on it in white text. Your face mixed with disdain and confusion. What the hell was this? You nodded slightly, in a slow manner, and pushed it away. It disappeared at your touch.

 _Alright. Just, find somewhere to stay, and.. We can start from there._ You thought, walking nervously forward. You got the feeling that you were being watched. You turned around briskly, clutching a stick. "Who is there?" You would call, your weak, high voice echoing through the wood. You shivered and glanced around before continuing forward slowly. There was a tough-looking, old branch on the ground.

* It's too heavy to pick up.

Ugh, that narration again. You nodded, disgusted by its sudden appeared, and stepped around the branch. There was a bridge! Just a little bit further, and-

 _Crnnch!_

You made a small, nervous whimper as you turned, observing the broken wood of the branch. You inhale, then slowly exhale.

 _I'm fine. I'm fine. It's probably just mom._

You kept moving forward, then heard steps behind you. You bit down on your lip, keeping your head forwards until you reach the bridge. You just had to step acro-

"Human."

You bit harder on your lip, sweating. Another monster. You held back from screaming.

"Don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

The words were slow and monotone, scaring you out of your wits. Still, you stood strong and determined. Frozen in place, but determined nonetheless.

"Turn around, and shake my hand."

You turned slowly, whimpering and sweating like crazy despite the cold.

A shadowed hand stuck out, and you put forth yours.

 _Pleasedon'tkillmepleasedon-_

PLBLLPBFFPPBFTPLPPLBFTTT..

.. poot.

You recoiled your hand in disgust as a whoopie cushion sounded, shrieking slightly.

"ah, the old whoopie-cushion in the hand joke. it's ALWAYS funny."

You gave a small snort and chuckle, then bit down on your lip and held your laughs back, forcing a stern expression. "Th-that's.. not something you should greet someone with, you know.." You'd say weakly, the words tumbling slowly out.

"i guess." the figure would shrug, his puffy blue jacket clashing against the snow. "i'm sans. sans the skeleton."

It was then that you realized he was a skeletal monster. You jumped back in shock, your expression twisted in a mix of anger, surprise, and disbelief.

"and you're a human, huh? that's funny."

"M..my name is Valery." You would whisper, embarrassed. You didn't want all of these monsters to know your name, but… well, you wanted to befriend them, didn't you? You sighed.

"what was that?"

You cleared your throat and stood straight - you were a slight bit shorter than him, but you stood toe-tip and level. You said it firmly now. "My name is Valery. It is a pleasure to meet you… Sans." Would escape from your lips, and you crossed your arms, shivering.

"okay then, valery. you're shorter than most of the other humans that have come." The skeleton would shrug, glancing at you in question.

"My height does not depict my expanse of mind. Besides, _you're_ shorter than skeletons I've seen - and I've got one inside me!"

"yeah, sure. good one." Sans said nervously, tapping his slipper. "c'mon, i think that's my bro up ahead. quick, behind that lamp!"

It wasn't very conviently shaped, so you shook your head.

"alright, but it's not gonna be my fault."

"SANS! HA- IS THAT A HUMAN?"

"I don't know, am I?" You said, challenging the taller skeleton. You grinned, despite your fear. Sans groaned, shaking his head and gesturing wildly at you. But, you paid no mind.

"WOWIE! GOOD JOB SANS, YOU FINALLY DID YOUR WORK!"

…And, then he left. Just.. spun out of the room. You made a confused noise, then turned back to Sans.

"i'll be up ahead."

You blinked, and he seemed to be gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Author's Note — hoLY SHIT? FOLLOWERS, FAVES, aND REVIEWS? AN VIEWERS IN THE UK, FRANCE, SPAIN, AND PHILLIPINES?! anD CANADA?! AND SINGAPORE? AND MORE?! holy fucking shit! jesUS CHRIST IM BaD AT WRITING DONt patrONIZE ME]**

" _Stay determined..._ "

A voice rang in your head as you walked through the brisk air. Your beanie was falling off of your head, but you were too cold to remove your arms from each other. Oh, there was a box! And a shiny yellow thing, like those you had passed by before. This time, though, you were curious. You approached it slowly, with a nervous demeanor, and poked it gently.

... _boop._

There was an inky darkness, and that booping noise, then you were back. A few paces to the left, but back. You read the sign next to the box.

"... put an item in, or take an item out! Sincerely, a box lover." You smiled, reaching inside. There was a pink glove inside that made you feel…

… dangerous.

You decided to leave it alone. Instead, you placed your gooey bandage inside and closed it with a smile. "That was certainly something," you stated pleasantly, going forwards.

You quickly encountered a sentry station (or, at least, that is what you guessed they were, anyways.) and read the sign.

"Absolutely NO MOVING!"

Despite your fear, you took the risk. A shifty-eyed dog rose, and you stood completely still while he attacked. You lightly pet him, then spared as soon as possible.

"… gonna need some dog treats for this…" He said, lowering. You passed by some crumbled treats with a small grin, your spirits lifted. There was a whooshing noise as the cold breeze blew past, and you flattened your miniskirt against your knees. Now might have been a good time to bring a jacket, had you owned one…

… wait, what _did_ you own? You hadn't thought much of past memories since arriving here, but you didn't want to sit in the cold, wallowing in self-pity or something like that. You pushed the thought aside until later, your shoulders sagging.

You came across few enemies other than more dogs, who were easy to get past. You lost a bit of health, so you backtracked, reapplying your bandage when you came across the box upon doubling back. You then trekked forwards again, your eyelids drooping. You went through hilarious puzzles, drowsily as your manner may have been. You soon came across a bridge, and your eyes widened. A mace, a chainsaw, fire, spiky bits, a spear, a … a dog on a rope. Silly as it may be, dogs could be vicious, so you shrugged it off. The large skeleton soon deactivated it, speaking of how it was 'too direct' and 'had no class.' You passed by Sans, who gave you an odd look.

You soon made your way into the town. It had a nice, relaxing, and home-like atmosphere. 'Welcome to Snowdin,' the banner read. You smiled, going into the shop. "Welcome, traveler." A bunny-lady behind the counter said warmly. "It's not often we get fresh faces around here. Are you visiting?" You nodded, smiling, and pointed to the row of cinnamon buns. "Are these fresh?" You asked, and she responded with a chuckle. "It's my own recipe," she nodded. You handed her 25G and she wrapped one up for you. "Come again some time," she called with a grin as you left.

The bun had a savory aroma, and though you were not hungry, you longed to take a bite of it. Provisions should be saved, though, you concluded, walking into the inn. The counter was a bit high, but you placed the required amount of gold on the counter. You were led to a smallish room, dominated by a large bed. You shrugged as you laid in it, managing to get sleep. Rather, you were eventually lulled to it by the snores in the room neighboring yours. (How did they even get into that room? The stairs led directly to a landing with this room as the only door.) You shrug off some odd snores as you awaken, stepping down the stairs. You had slept in your clothes - and you now noticed, you felt a bit..replenished, though you hadn't had any HP lost before. You let out a soft gasp as you check yourself, noting your HP was out of its bounds. That put a determined grin on your face. As you went to the lady, she looked confused. You giggled as she spoke, realizing you'd slept for a short timespan.

"Only two minutes?" You ask, her dumbfounded. She nods, giving you a full refund. "Come again if you need another nap," she smiles, gently ushering you out. You shiver dimewhat as you step into the cold, immmediately heading towards the library you saw. The sign was misspelled, reading 'LIBRARBY.'

 **[THANK YOU FOR SUPPORT~**

 **HOLY FUCK THATS A LOT OF VIEWS, THANK YOU! EVERY ONE OF YOU MEANS SO MUCH TO ME, EVEN ACROSS THE GLOBE. €:** **]**


End file.
